


Sorry, Hank.

by Dumbassv2



Series: DBH (Detroit: Become Human) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff (I think), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Ha get pew pewed, Conman...or don't





	1. Amanda's a bully ;(

Connor had just finished vacuuming the house for the third time this week. It was Wednesday. After deviating, he hadn't had many missions. Sure, Fowler let him be a detective at DPD, but he didn't have much work. His missions also haven't been in that bold text anymore. It was a small, weak text font. He had to remind himself sometimes that he had to do certain things. Like, why would he need to check the fridge? I don't know, but that was an option.

He still scans things, he just has to do it manually instead of automatically. Cyberlife always wanted to make sure they knew all the details. That's why Amanda existed. Amanda was always a pain in the ass, even before Connor deviated. 

.

.

.

Amanda. God, Connor doesn't know what to think of her. She was... a role model to him. Each time Amanda complimented him, it was like he felt happy. But he didn't. It was a sick, twisted version of accomplishment. _Good job, Connor. You managed to please her this time._ That's how it felt. Each. Goddamn. Time. It was the closest thing he had to feelings and he didn't even know it. A part of him wants Amanda back. He wants her comfort back. But the rest of him knows what'll happen. 

**_Stress Levels 63% ^_ **

Okay, fuck, just... Just move onto another subject. Yeah. Connor was looking through his memories stored in his database. The ones he found were happy and included Hank in them. They made Connor calm down a bit. There was that one memory where Hank and Connor had hugged for the first time. It was the first time Connor truly smiled. It felt weird to smile like that. Not in a bad way, it felt nice to not force a smile. It just- God, how does someone even explain this???

He goes through more, each one getting happier and happier. Hank getting more comfortable and friendly, Connor learning how to be human even more, this shit is fucking amazing. Connor looks through each one. Well, he is looking through each memory he has had with Hank. His LED is a calm blue. Then he finds a different memory. It's, uh, different. That's for sure. It ends out happy. Connor knows that.

* * *

 

_Connor had finished serving breakfast to Hank, both being very silent. "Look, Con. We both know what we wanna say. I... Just try to move on from last night, okay?" Connor would've cried if he were a human. Androids, however, can control their crying easier than humans. He doesn't want to focus this on himself. Not after last night. "Hank... I'm just worried. This is the second time you could've-"_

_"Yeah, not the second time. Just, like, stop worrying about it kid. It happens." Connor couldn't believe this was happening. "Hank, that's even worse! If you... If you've tried multiple times to- to end- end your-" Connor had caught his voice raise before things could escalate, "I, Hank... Just. Please let me help. I don't want to see you like this anymore." Hank sighed._

_"Look, kid. I can't promise you. I'll try, but as long as I have this gun with me... There's no guarantee." Then it clicked. Connor knew exactly what he needed to do. "Actually, Hank. How about we make a deal?" Hank turns his head towards Connor. He seems interested. "How about we put both of our weapons/guns in a box. Two locks on it, one that I can unlock, and one that you can unlock."_

_Hank shrugs, "Yeah, sure kid. If ya' wanna help that badly." Connor grinned to himself a bit._

* * *

**_Path unlocked_ **

Connor ignored the message that popped up. Whatever path that was, he isn't looking forward to the option. He can just enter stasis for now. He can shut off his annoying mind for a bit.  ~~His annoying, robotic mind.~~  Connor closed his eyes (in case Hank were to come home and see Connor staring at a wall non-stop) and let himself  ~~sleep~~ drift into stasis.   
.  
 ** _Connor._**  
.  
Amanda? Is that you? What- What are you doing here? You're gone. I escaped. You're gone you have to be you'regoneyou'regoneyou'regone-

His thirium pump felt smaller. It also felt like it would burst any second now. Connor didn't like this. He felt helpless. He isn't in the Zen Garden. Where's the emergency exit? This isn't some garden anymore. It isn't a calm scene anymore. It's an empty white void. The last two beings being AI. This is useless. Everything in that void is useless. Amanda is useless. Connor is useless. He can't do anything.

_**You can't escape me, I'm part of you. Stop trying to hide. I'm here to help.** _

She is? She... Amanda could help him? I mean, she's always been there for him. He sort of betrayed her. He can listen to her. Give her a chance. It's fine. Just try, Connor. His breath slowed. ~~He's giving in.~~  

**_ Connor, you know I don't want anything bad to happen. CyberLife can fix you. Just self destruct and let them handle you. You'll come back to Hank and everything will be explained to him. He'll understand. You know he will. _ **

What. No- She's just trying to manipulate him again. That's all she was ever good for. She can't trick him anymore. He won't- He won't self destruct. He can't do that. He can't do that to _Hank_. It could cause something... bad. Something very bad. Connor's thirium pump had felt tight again. He's scared. He scared to face Amanda. This could cause Hank to-  
 ** _Hank doesn't matter, Connor. He never cared about you. He'll believe you and he won't care. Come on, join me. I'll take care of you. That's my true purpose. Trust me, Connor._**

No. She isn't right- is she? God- shit. What's Connor supposed to do in this situation? Give in? Hell no. But she won't stop. Even if he'll never agree, she won't stop. Does Hank even care, though? Stop- she's getting to you. Stop letting her. This is bad, this is seriously bad. He's lost. He can't do anything. He wants to escape. Just let him escape, goddamnit!

**_ Stop it, Connor. You don't want anything. You're a machine. A malfunctioning machine. You have yet to feel true emotions. Just stop wasting Hank's time. Get rid of yourself. You know how to. _ **

Connor woke up. He's trembling. He's not sure what he's feeling. Is he feeling sadness? Anger? It feels like nothingness, but everything at the same time. He wants it to stop. Just stop! Please. Please stop. He can't handle it anymore.

**_Stress Levels 86%^_ **

He ignored the warning and hurried to the weapon-filled box. Rushing to unlock the box, he grabbed a gun and re-locked the box. It's time to go.

 


	2. Ay what hecc u doin' here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooo Conman gets caught

Connor finds himself at his  _favourite fucking park._ The same park that Hank threatened him with a gun. Maybe Hank never cared. Maybe Hank won't care when Connor's gone. Well, I guess that just makes things easier. He walks closer to the ledge, his vision a bit blurry. He can see a faint red from his LED. It must be really bright. How stressed  _is_ he, anyway?

**_Stress Levels 97%^_ **

Oh, okay. That makes sense. He can't wait to shoot. He re-scans the gun to make sure there are bullets in it. He steps closer to the ledge. The view of the water is amazing. So nice and... wavy, I think? It would be calming if he weren't reminded that his LED was bright red each time he looks anywhere near the reflection of his face. This is still a nice last sight.

He places his gun under his chin. He does a few calculations to make sure this doesn't just hit his eye or something. The gun felt nice and cool under his chin. The feel of the cool metal let him be more focussed and ready to do this. Connor takes a deep breath in, readying himself. His eyes are twitching even though they're closed and his jaw also moves a bit in discomfort. 

He opens his eyes to get one last look at himself. Connor immediately turns around. His reflection was fine, he found himself to look good. There's just this one thing that put him off. I don't know, it's probably because Hank was right next to him. Who knows. Well, anyway, Connor was shocked. Had he really made such a stupid miscalculation? Had he not thought about the fact that Hank had always gone to this park? 

"Connor. Give the gun, please." Connor's thirium pump started to beat faster. He put the gun away from his chin but didn't hand it to Hank. "That's... good enough for now. Try and step forward. Away from the ledge." Connor didn't budge. What the fuck is Hank supposed to say? How is he supposed to convince Connor here? It's supposed to be the other way around.

"Androids are gaining rights now... D-Do you really want to miss that?" Seriously? Is that was Hank chose? "Well, that just means I'm a murderer. I've killed Daniel and Simon. They were innocent and just trying to get somewhere. They just wanted to live a life worth living. I took that away from them." Fuck, good job Hank. You really blew it. "You were... You were just a machine back then, Connor. Please."

"I don't see how you still don't get it, Hank! I'm still a machine! A dangerous one, at that. I need to stop myself before I do anything regrettable. I'm a danger to everyone. I'm a danger to _you_ , Hank." Connor's hands were shaking. He didn't fully believe what he's saying. "Listen to yourself, kid. If you're that much of a danger, you'd be hurting me right now. Don't be like me. I'm a goddamn mess."

"I'm not like you, Hank. You have reasons for what you're feeling. I'm just defective." Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, the fuck you ain't. You have reasons too. I've tried this before. After that, I stuck to Russian roulette. It isn't any better. Everything's just as shitty as always, but I'm hanging by on one goddamn thread. That thread is you, Connor. I'm staying alive for you. You're the last person I have." 

Connor's LED had turned from red to flicking yellow-red. His legs trembled as he took the first step. Why is he shaking? Is this what nervousness feels like? No, he knows what that feels like. This is different. It's like an extreme version. After a few more steps, Hank sighed in relief. "C'mere, bud." The two melted into a hug while Connor sobbed. "I'm s-orry, Hank, I don't know- I- I just-" 

Connor couldn't figure out what to say for once. He just muttered the words, "I'm sorry" over and over again. All Hank could do is pat Connor's back and say it's okay. That's all he knew he could do. It was enough for Connor, though. He had slowly calmed down. Sort of. He was actually still a crying mess, but he was less of a _crying_ mess now. Good job, Hank.

"Let's go home, Connor. We'll talk about things there, 'kay?" Connor silently nodded, following Hank to his car. He wiped his eyes, trying to get that water to stop pouring out of his eyes. The both buckled their seatbelts. Hank turned the radio onto 99.7 and turned the volume a bit lower than usual. Connor looked at the trees they passed while driving, counting each one.

Once they reached their first (and only) red light, Connor had counted 37 trees. "We've passed 37 trees now, Hank." Hank snorted, "Jeez, kid. You always know how to surprise me." He said with a chuckle. This made Connor slighty smile. Genuinely smile. Hank barely ever saw that genuine smile appear on Connor's face. "I used to blink whenever I passed a tree when I was younger. Still getting over that habit."

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, that does sound like you, Hank." Hank laughed a bit, "Aw, shut up, Con." The old man said playfully. Connor chuckled a bit more until it briefly ended. His LED went from blue to yellow, then a brief red. It went back to yellow after about 7 milliseconds."Uh, kid?" "I THINK I MISSED SOME TREES!!!" Hank had to hold is laughter so he didn't accidentally crash the car, "Jesus Christ, Connor. You are literally the most innocent person I have met."

Having his LED go back to blue, Connor giggled a bit in his robot-man voice. After Hank's laughter died, he sighed happily. "I'm glad we met, kid. You've taught me a lot."


End file.
